Talk:Portrait
Tomi's portrait The list of changed portraits dosen't mention why Tommi Undergallows' portrait was changed, or even take note of the fact that it was. 22:56, 11 August 2008 (UTC) *I'm wondering about the same thing. Anyone know the story behind Tomi's portrait change? It seems to be the most radically altered of all the replaced portraits. 23:35, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :* The second change to Boddyknock was also rather radical. It didn't switch to full-body, though, so I guess Tomi still gets "most radically altered". Anyway, his portrait is now in the list, but still no explanation for why it was changed. --The Krit (talk) 03:51, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :* Tomi's original portrait somewhat reminds me of David Eigenberg (Steve in Sex and the City), but I haven't encountered a pic that would match, so it's probably a wrong guess. Nilfalasiel (talk) 13:04, March 18, 2016 (UTC) Required sizes BioWare's FAQ mentions that the large size (128x256) is required, and that all smaller sizes can be generated by the game from that one. I have verified that the small and tiny sizes are not shown if they are the only sizes available, but are shown if the medium size is added. I did not think to try just the large size. Since I do not have time to check this now, I am making a note here to remind me to check it. (The FAQ was written pre-release, so may have inaccurate information.) --The Krit 13:18, September 30, 2011 (UTC) * I've checked this, and the FAQ was outdated. Without the medium-sized image, NWN does not recognize that the portrait exists, and no sizes appear to be generated from others. (Unless, perhaps, the FAQ was referring to the ConvertPortrait command?) The large size alone is not sufficient. --The Krit 22:58, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Gnome_male_7 I've replaced the "Huge" portraits with "Large" (cropped) ones. However the po_gn_m_07_l.tga I found doesn't match the one described here; it seems to be the portrait of Boddyknock_Glinckle. -- GFallen (talk) 01:28, December 14, 2012 (UTC) * Maybe it was changed twice? --The Krit (talk) 00:33, December 17, 2012 (UTC) * Oh, and yes, it is the portrait of Boddyknock. He did used to look more logical and less emotional (and the portrait was based on Spock's actor, go figure). Hmm... I bet I still have an archive somewhere that includes patches from between SoU and HotU. The middle version might be in there. --The Krit (talk) 00:40, January 3, 2013 (UTC) * Got it. Thanks for the others. --The Krit (talk) 00:58, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Small Portrait (S) Can a player see his own Small portrait? Or is it only visible by other players who are playing with him? (via the party interface on the right hand side of the screen) Also, is there a filename length limit when naming the 5 different files for each portrait? 18:21, September 8, 2015 (UTC) * Game resources tend to have a name limit of 16 characters, not counting the extension (".tga" in this case). I don't know if this is a hard rule for portraits that are placed in the portraits directory though. Why don't you grab a set of portrait files, rename them, and see if they work? --The Krit (talk) 03:20, September 13, 2015 (UTC) NWN Filename Conventions For NWN1 or 2, are there certain filename conventions that determine when the portraits appear at character creation, other than placing your files in the /portaits or /override folders? Let's say I am creating a male Elf Fighter, is there a way to make portraits appear at the top of the list according to its filename when I get to the portrait selection screen? ex: Naming the H/L/S/M/T portrait files as "po_elf_m_fight01" will make them appear at the top of the list when I am creating an elven male melee-class character. Does the NWN character creation menu recognize certain keywords, such as the prefix "po_" and the "m" for male in the filename for example? Ghengra (talk) 21:11, October 8, 2015 (UTC) * No, not by name. The portraits shown during character creation are filtered by sex, then sorted by race (the character's race is first). The game uses portraits.2da to determine the sex and race of a portrait. Any portraits in your portraits directory that are not listed in that file are classified as "other" and are shown at the bottom of the list, not filtered for male/female. The override directory does not affect which portraits are shown at character creation. --The Krit (talk) 01:46, October 9, 2015 (UTC)